


make you crazy over my touch

by yamagusheep



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Otabek is 20, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Smut, Yuri is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: Yuri doesn’t know how he ended up here.Here specifically being on top of Otabek, in Otabek’s room, on Otabek’s queen-sized bed, lazily making out with him, two months before he left Russia for a whole year to go on exchange. Yuri thinks that, really, this is just an amazing dream, and that everything will be fine. At least, he hopes it will be.





	1. you know i never get enough

**Author's Note:**

> hey so enjoy this fic that i wrote in a span of like 4 hours... based on true experiences!  
> also! yuri is 17 in this fic, otabek is 20, which is why it's marked underage... but they're both of age of consent, at least where i live.  
> lastly, i don't know if this will turn into a series, but i left it open-ended in case i ever wanted to. enjoy!

Yuri doesn’t know how he ended up here.

_ Here _ specifically being on top of Otabek, in Otabek’s room, on Otabek’s queen-sized bed, lazily making out with him, two months before he left Russia for a whole year to go on exchange. Yuri thinks that, really, this is just an amazing dream, and that everything will be fine. At least, he hopes it will be. 

The room is dark, lit only by a single three-wick candle that smells of apple and cinnamon, like Otabek, and the only noise being the quiet electronic music playing from Otabek’s bluetooth speaker. Yuri’s eyes are closed, but he can feel the corners of Otabek’s lips turned upwards as they make out. It’s not much, but it makes Yuri unbelievably happy. He thinks that this can’t end well, but he can’t find a reason to care. In two months, if things are worse between them, there will be a whole year they don’t have to even see each other, much less talk to each other. 

Yuri stops himself in his thoughts and instead focuses on the softness of Otabek’s lips, slotting against his own at a slow pace, tongue dipping in and out of Yuri’s mouth, causing the blond to shudder almost unnoticeably. However, Otabek seems to notice and lifts Yuri, startling the younger a little, so the lanky boy is completely on top of Otabek’s broad, built body. Yuri decides to be bold, like he is in every other aspect of his life, and straddles Otabek’s hips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Otabek murmurs when Yuri pulls back from their kiss to take a deep breath and think about what he’s actually doing. A blush creeps up Yuri’s pale skin, and he just scoffs lightly, though there is no actual heat in his action. His insides flutter, really quite enjoying the praise. He’s not used to hearing it so blunty, usually being on the giving-end of honesty. He leans back down to kiss Otabek again, and he can feel himself smiling slightly, before his breath is taken away when Otabek  _ fucking rolls his hips into his _ . 

_ I’m fucked _ , Yuri thinks. Yuri can’t help but think about how good Otabek is, how well his body moves with his own, and before Yuri can decide against it, he grinds down against his best friend. They both let out soft groans and Yuri leans down once more to kiss Otabek a little bit more roughly than the kisses they previously shared.

Otabek takes Yuri’s hips into his hands and Yuri thinks he might fucking lose it, his eyes closed, hips rocking steadily against Otabek’s. Yuri smirks against Otabek’s lips as he acknowledges the elder’s hard-on with a quick once-over with his hand. They stay in the position they’re in, with Yuri on top, as Otabek slides his hands from Yuri’s hips to his ass, and then up under the hem of the boy’s loose shirt. “May I?” Otabek asks lowly, looking into Yuri’s startlingly green eyes in earnest.

Yuri can’t find words, so he simply nods and raises his arms so Otabek can pull the shirt off of him. He’s excited, though he’s trying his damnedest to not show it. Yuri feels himself blushing as Otabek’s intense gaze rakes over his body and his rough hands gently brush up and down his sides. “So beautiful,” Otabek repeats, his gruff voice soft and admiring. Yuri thinks he might burst from the tangle of emotions going on inside of him currently. He stays quiet, though, and kisses Otabek’s collarbone. 

“Ditto,” he says stupidly after a moment, his mind drawing blanks on what to say, when normally, Yuri could come up with something clever in a split second. The dark-haired boy just chuckles and leans up to capture Yuri’s lips again as he ruts his hips up and Yuri moans into Otabek’s mouth. 

Yuri forgets about shame. 

Yuri is snaking his lithe hands up Otabek’s shirt, hands tracing the lines of hard abs and the planes of his pecs. He hums a question, a hand gripping the soft cotton as he waits for Otabek’s answer. He receives a nod and Yuri pulls back from the kiss to remove the shirt between them. When it’s flung aside, Yuri leans forward, pressing his hips down harshly, all the while nipping and licking at Otabek’s neck and jawline. He wants to find the spots that make Otabek weak; he wants to make Otabek want him.

Just under Otabek’s jawline is where, Yuri discovers, the raven-haired man shivers and grunts, tightening his hold on Yuri’s hips. Perfect. Yuri flicks his tongue over that spot, feeling a little cocky when Otabek cranes his neck for Yuri to take advantage of, and the blond happily accepts the offer. He nips and prods the area with his teeth and tongue, hands exploring generously over Otabek’s rocking body. 

For months (since they met, if Yuri is honest with himself), Yuri had envisioned this scene in his head going a million different ways, all of them ending in either climax or crying. However, the Russian never really thought it would  _ actually _ happen, much less so quickly and out of nowhere. He doesn’t remember who started the kiss first--they were cuddling while they watched a movie, and Yuri, feeling brave, had rolled over to place his chin on Otabek’s chest. They shared a long glance, and then they were making out. Yuri was still processing the fact that he and his best friend, who he had fantasized and yearned for for a long time now, were grinding on each other like they were animals in heat. 

Yuri focuses his hands on Otabek’s sides, his fingertips grazing tanned skin, nails scratching lightly. The blond felt his best friend shudder under him, and he murmured, “I love that,” before he let out a soft groan when Yuri bites down a little bit harder than he meant to. 

Yuri just hums again, his mind too focused on the fact that he wanted to make Otabek squirm in pleasure, in want, in need. 

He seemed to be doing his job well, as Otabek kept rolling his hips against Yuri’s, gradually becoming more harsh, hands pulling on his hips to keep him firmly against the older male. Yuri leaned flat against Otabek, moaning quietly, “Fuck, Beka,” as he rocked back against him, parted lips pressing wet kisses to Otabek’s chest and collarbones now. Yuri was relishing in the fact that their bare stomachs were pressing against each other, and he was enjoying it more than he thought he should. “Fuck it,” Yuri breathed, mostly to himself, stopping the grinding that was getting rougher by the second. 

Otabek looks up to Yuri, cheeks faint with a flush. He gave a questioning look before Yuri sits back on Otabek’s thighs, a hand trailing down Otabek’s dark happy trail. It hovers over Otabek’s sweatpants’ waistband, and Yuri tugs once, waiting for denial or permission. Otabek gives a nod and Yuri tugs them down a bit, with Otabek’s help. As he is doing this, Yuri can’t believe that this is actually happening. He pushes the giddiness away, wanting to give himself fully to the task ahead of him. Yuri slides down his thighs and rests in between the dark haired man’s legs, hand generously palming Otabek’s hard cock through his boxers. Yuri was pleased to hear Otabek’s soft groan from above him. 

Yuri tugs at the elastic waistband of his boxers in question once more, and Otabek grunts, “Yes, please,” breathlessly. It sounds good on him, Yuri decides. He wants to hear more, so he slips his hand underneath the waistband, not quite ready to take in a completely naked Otabek quite yet, with his mind reeling. Slowly, Yuri wraps his hand around the thickness, eyes searching Otabek’s face for discomfort. What he sees is pleasure, Otabek’s eyes closed, head leaned back on pillows. Yuri takes that as encouragement and gives a few experimental strokes, getting a feel for the heft in his hand. He is thoroughly enjoying this, and is mentally mapping out Otabek’s body, how his face looks, his cock in his hand, the way Beka’s hands are clenched above his own head. 

Yuri smirks to himself and strokes faster, his free hand scratching lightly at Otabek’s sides, his chest, and through his happy trail. They end up on one of his hard thighs, the very thighs that have Yuri’s mouth watering when they work out together. Of course, Otabek didn’t know about that (yet). Otabek was really good at staying quiet, even now, when Yuri has the tip of his cock peeking past his boxers, and he’s leaning down to lick at it. He feels Otabek tense and arch into the new touch, drawing a breath from the older man, but the only continued noise is still the music, which has turned into some English rap song, but it seems they couldn’t care less about it at the moment.

Yuri sees Otabek’s silence as a challenge and he starts sucking at the head, his tongue swirling around, trying to see what would get Otabek writhing under him. He found it when his tongue dipped into his slit, and suddenly, Otabek groaned, “Fuck, Yura,” while bucking upwards. Yuri kept up the act, his tongue flicking back and forth over the slit. He wanted to watch Otabek fall apart in front of him. He was insanely pleased at the soft groans escaping Otabek, and he stroked the length of him as he sucked and tongued at his cock.

Before Yuri could do anymore, and just when he was about to pull Otabek’s boxers off completely, his goddamn phone had to ring. Otabek was panting, his cheeks flushed fully. Yuri cursed under his breath and sat up, reaching for his phone that lay on the ground next to the bed. It was his grandpa, of course.

He answered, hoping his voice didn’t give away what he had just been doing. “Hello?”

“Yurochka, where are you? It’s one in the morning,” his grandpa said, his voice clearly show his worry and drowsiness. Yuri realizes that he must have been waiting up for him. 

Fuck, Yuri thought. He hadn’t even checked the time before he and Otabek started making out, much less during the act. His curfew was midnight, he had broken it by a whole hour and some odd minutes.

“Shit, sorry, grandpa. I’ll be home soon,” Yuri promises, and he knows he can’t break it. “See you soon.” He waits for his grandpa to return the goodbye before hanging up and cursing once again. He looks to Beka, who has already pulled up his underwear and sweatpants and is sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Yuri. His usual, stony face is in place, the only sign of any dishevelment being his hair, sticking up in odd places from being roughed against the pillow.

“I have to go,” Yuri says, albeit reluctantly. He really didn’t want this night to end, and it seemed mutual, if the downward quirk of Otabek’s lips is anything to go by. Nevertheless, Otabek nods and stands with Yuri, handing him his once-forgotten shirt and Yuri accepts it silently, slipping the loose fabric over his head. He looks at Beka, who nods again as they start for the door. Yuri nods appreciatively as Beka opens it for him and trails him down the stairs, stopping only when they get to the back door, where Yuri has parked his bike. They share a long look and Beka steps forward, gently placing his hands on Yuri’s hips. 

“Goodnight,” Beka whispers, kissing first Yuri’s forehead and then his lips. Yuri sighs and leans into it, but it ends all too soon. 

“Goodnight,” Yuri returns, unwillingly slipping from Otabek’s hold. He gives a little wave as he exits, gets on his bike, and pedals away. 

Yuri just hopes that things wouldn’t be weird between them now. Three years of friendship and most of it spent crushing on Beka, Yuri can’t think of what he would do without his best friend. If he got to have him as just a friend, with feelings unrequited, that was better than not having him at all. 

 

Yuri can’t wait to get home, Snapchat Otabek that he was home safe, and relive the night over and over in his mind and through his dreams.


	2. you may hate me but i can't hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl decided to do it....  
> have this projection of my life onto these boys. i'm sorry in advance. they probably don't deserve this, ahahah.  
> yeah um so this is a non-figure skating au i guess?  
> also! please tell me if you think they're too ooc or if they're gucci because, tbh, i don't remember how to write after my long-ass hiatus... thanks so much i hope you all enjoy!

When Yuri woke up, he was feeling incredibly antsy, and he just had to tell someone about what happened the previous night. Normally he would be telling Otabek, but he was involved, so telling him was out of the question. The next best option was Yuuri. Over the past few years, Yuri had grown quite fond of the man and along with him, Viktor (mostly because with Yuuri around, there was less time to annoy him). 

Opening up his phone, his eyes still bleary with sleep, Yuri taps on iMessaging and quickly types out a message.

_ fuck okay don’t say anything to viktor but last night otabek and i made out and i may or may not have sucked his dick? help? _ Yuri sent it as fast as he could, too embarrassed to keep staring at the message. He had never been good at communicating, much less communicating his feelings. It was a step he’d been more determined to take in his life for the sake of others in his life. He was still learning, though, and that was okay. Yuuri always knew how to help.

It didn’t take long to get a response, which didn’t surprise Yuri. What did surprise Yuri, however, was that the response was not from Yuuri. 

Yuri’s eyes widen and he can hear his heart in his ears. “Fuck,” he breathes out. “Fuck!” he says louder, seeing that he had accidentally sent his message to f _ ucking J.J. _ of all people. He remembers that J.J. had sent him something fucking ridiculous yesterday and Yuri had just left the conversation open, and obviously forgot to switch back to Yuuri. 

_ Oh? Interesting. _ was all that the message read. Yuri knew instantly he was fucked. He switches to his and Yuuri’s texts, his eyes now very awake.

_ yuuri. we’re hanging out tomorrow.  _

Three dots. A reply.

_ Sure thing. You okay?  _

_ yeah. just need a night out.  _

_ 4 o’clock sound good? _

_ perfect.  _

Yuri was so grateful that Yuuri didn’t question him excessively, no matter the situation. Yuri would never say it out loud, but the older man was his closest friend other than Otabek. Who, Yuri realizes, hasn’t texted him yet this morning. It was already nearing ten o’clock. Anxiety pools in Yuri’s chest but he pretends that he’s fine, and he goes to shower, wanting to distract himself for a little bit. He plays his music loudly as he showers, and his heart picks up again when it dies down in favor for a notification. He tries not to fling himself at his phone, and instead focuses intently on washing his hair. It seems to take longer than usual, but he knows it’s just because he’s all too excited to look at his phone, and dreading it all at once. 

He takes a deep breath and collects himself as he turns the shower off, wringing out his hair once, twice, and then he is stepping out of the shower. He towels himself off, pulls on his clothes over his still-damp skin, and grabs his phone. The notification is from Otabek and Yuri is relieved. He opens up his Snapchat and smiles when its the usual Otabek, shirtless, with headphones covering his ears. “Good morning,” it reads.

Yuri quickly looks in the mirror and pushes his neck-length hair back, snapping a careless-looking selfie. “good morning,” he replies, aimlessly wandering to the kitchen, where his grandpa had already left a plate of food for Yuri. He was probably in his study, Yuri notes as he sits, waiting for Beka to open his snap. 

He eats in silence, snapping back and forth with his best friend as usual, neither of them mentioning the night’s events. Yuri keeps remembering the way Otabek had touched him so tenderly at the end of the night together; the way his lips met his own so softly, like Otabek had kissed him a million times before then. It was so lovely, but Yuri couldn’t help but think that it was a one night thing. That thought makes Yuri want to cry. 

Yuri opens the most recent snap from Otabek after washing his dish, and frowns when Otabek plainly states that he has to go and he’ll talk to him later. Yuri doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he just says, “ok, ttys beka,” and cleans. He cleans the house up and down, finding the chore unusually therapeutic. He sweeps, mops, vacuums, does laundry, and then when he’s finished, he goes for a long run. 

Yuri just wants to distract himself from his thoughts, but he finds it rather hard when everything reminds him of Otabek. Normally that would make him happy, but now, he just doesn’t know how to feel. He’s hoping that tomorrow, with Yuuri, he can make some sense of it. 

\---

Four o’clock couldn’t come fast enough. Yuri had gone through a two-hour workout, took a nice, long shower and bath, got dressed up, and even did a little bit of makeup to pass the time. He took a selfie in his full-length mirror, his cat Potya at his feet, and sent it to Otabek with some smiling emojis. It was normal for him to send his best friend all of his best selfies. 

Yuri sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for Yuuri to text him when he’s on his way. He bites his lip when he gets Otabek’s response, and opens it quickly. 

“You’re so cute,” it says, the caption atop Otabek’s prominent collarbones.  _ Damn _ , Yuri thinks,  _ he’s so fucking hot. What the fuck.  _

Yuri takes a picture of him, smirking. “i know, don’t worry,” he replies, sending it without a second thought, before a message notification from Yuuri pops up that says he’s on his way. Yuri gets up and leaves his room, deciding to wait by the door so he can leave as soon as possible. First, he peeks his head into his grandpa’s office and says goodbye, and sends another selfie to Otabek. 

“i’m heading out with yuuri, going to a movie. talk to you later!” Yuri taps out and sends, tucking his phone in the waistband of his black leggings. He is sporting a dark red flowy top, a leather jacket, his hair is half-up, half-down, and he’s wearing his usual gray flats. He feels good, and that’s exactly what he needed. He soon sees Yuuri pull up into the driveway, the silver soccer-mom van glimmering in the sunlight. Yuri quickly exits the house, locking the door behind him, and jogs to the passenger door. He gets in and gives the Japanese man a small smile. He was actually excited for their night out. 

“You good to go?” Yuuri asks, grinning back at the younger man. Yuri just nods, sitting back in the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt. After a minute or so of quiet, and Yuuri getting them on the road to dinner, he finally asked, “So what’s on your mind?”

The question wasn’t pressuring, or invasive, really. It was whatever Yuri wanted to make of it, and the blond really appreciated Yuuri’s sense of knowing just what the younger man needed.

“Um. Well, it’s… about Otabek….” Yuri started, slowly, taking in Yuuri’s reaction. The only thing that changed was an eyebrow quirking upwards.

“Did you guys have a fight?” 

“Oh, no, um… well, we made out. And I sucked his dick. And I don’t know how he feels,” Yuri said. “It was so good, though, Katsudon. Fuck. Like, we were watching a movie, and then afterwards, we just started kissing, and he’s the one who started to grind against me, okay? And then our shirts came off and then I sucked his dick for a few minutes but then I had to go home and I just don’t know--”

“Yuri. Calm down. T.M.I. I support you,” Yuuri said, though with a soft laugh that told the blond that it was okay and that he really didn’t mind that much. “I don’t think it’s a one time thing; you guys are too close of friends.”

Yuri nods, settling into the leather of the seat. “I just… I’ve liked him for so long. I don’t want this to end our friendship. I don’t care if he doesn’t feel the same, I’d rather have him in my life as just a friend than not at all.” Yuuri hums in response, allowing Yuri to talk it out. “Fuck. Fuck. I just… I want him. I want to fuck. I want to be his boyfriend. But I’m leaving for a whole year, just when this is happening, so what the fuck am I supposed to do? You know?” 

“I think you should talk to him about it,” Yuuri suggested lightly, his eyes on the road ahead of them. They were bright with cleverness.

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Why not? You guys are best friends, right? You talk about anything.”

“Yeah, but this  _ different _ .”

“Then wait it out. He has known you are going on exchange since you first applied.” 

“Fuck,” Yuri says finally with a sigh. He rests his head against the window. “I’m gonna ask him if he wants to hang out soon.”

“That’s a good idea. Have things been awkward between you two?” Yuuri asks. 

“Not really… they’ve been the same as usual. I think I’m overthinking.” 

“You might be. I tend to do that a lot, even now, when I’m about to marry Viktor. I think you should trust your first instinct and just do what feels right, Yuri.” The Japanese man lets out a sigh, his face turning sad before he smiles again. “You know, when Viktor and I first met, I never thought he’d give me the time of day. I had so many anxiety attacks,” Yuuri laughs, although it’s a little too dry for it to be with humor. “We… had sex… after only a couple dates, and that was the worst of it. I thought he just wanted in my pants. But it turned out okay, and we didn’t have a three-year friendship before that. I think you and Otabek will be okay.” 

Yuri stays quiet. He knew that Yuuri was anxiety-ridden a lot of the time, but he’d only ever heard Viktor’s side of the story first--how much Viktor liked this cute Japanese guy, who didn’t know what to do, who was entirely captivating to anyone who laid eyes on him. Yuri hated to admit that Viktor was right. 

“Thanks,” Yuri grumbles. It means a lot, coming from the Russian. Yuuri hums again and turns on the radio. “Aux cord?” the blond asks. Yuuri points to the glovebox and the younger fishes it out, plugging it into the car and then into his phone. He plays some electro-rock music, one of Otabek’s mixes that he was feeling lately. They jam out quietly until it’s time to get out, and Yuri decides to allow himself to have some fun for the night.

\---

Yuuri and Yuri are laughing as they get back in the car, to some stupid joke Yuri made about the movie they saw. Yuri turns on his music once they’re back inside the car and on their way home, and he decides to turn his data on again, his mind at ease and his body relaxed. He smiles when he sees that he has snaps from Beka, ignoring every other notification on his phone. He opens the snap; the first is from earlier when he left, saying, “Okay, Yura, have a good time.” He taps to the next one and it says, “We’re hanging out tomorrow.” His face isn’t its usual half-smile, half-indifference, but is full-blown indifference. The vibe Yuri is getting isn’t good.

He snaps a selfie of him with his eyebrow raised. “um ok? any time in particular that’s good for you?” he replies. Beka opens it conspicuously fast. 

“As soon as possible.” 

Yuri is starting to feel himself heat up. “Otabek wants to hang out tomorrow,” he says to Yuuri, who hasn’t said much. 

“Oh?” 

Yuri doesn’t reply, knowing that he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to. He focuses on replying to Otabek. 

_ ok…. are you alright?  _

_ Just fine.  _

_ beka, we both know that’s not true. you know you can tell me anything.  _

The reply this time takes longer than Yuri likes. 

_ I just didn’t think you were the kind to kiss and tell, Yuri. _

Well fuck. Yuri’s heart sinks and his fingers are moving faster than he can think across the keyboard. He is no longer sending selfies, just pictures of the darkness. 

_ beka, i didn’t mean to i swear to god. i’m so sorry. _

_ Yeah, me too. _

Now  _ that  _ stings. Of everything Yuri thought Otabek would feel, he didn’t think it would be regret. Yuri had loved every second of that night; he thought Otabek had too. 

_ otabek, im sorry okay? i didn’t mean for it to hurt you.  _

_ I trusted you Yuri. I thought the other night was awesome. Now I just wish it didn’t happen.  _

_ fuck otabek im sorry  _

_ >>i don’t even know what to do right now im sorry it was an accident, i hate myself fuck fuck fuck im so sorry beka _

_ Me too. I just know it won’t happen again.  _

Yuri is willing himself not to cry, but he’s finding it incredibly hard. Before he knows it, Yuuri is pulling into his driveway and he gives Yuri a big grin. “Goodnight, Yuri. I had a lot of fun today. We should do it again.”

“Yeah, we should, Katsudon,” Yuri says, with no bite. “Goodnight, thank you for taking me.”

“Anytime. Call if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.” Yuri closes the passenger door and makes his way inside, feeds his cat, and goes straight to bed. He strips, crawls under the covers, and cries. He doesn’t know what to do, and it hurt too much to tell Yuuri. There was no Otabek, either. He had ruined their friendship because of the fucking accidental text message. He knew it would bite him in the ass, fucking J.J. 

He pulls out his phone again, blasting his favorite angsty music, and texts J.J. “ _ Who the fuck did you tell, asshole? That was none of your fucking business. _ ” It’s late, and Yuri doesn’t expect a reply, but he just needs to let out his anger and sadness. However, his phone dings, and Yuri wipes his tears away in order to view it clearly. 

“ _ Tell who what? _ ” 

“ _ You fucking know what. _ ” 

“ _ I just told Leo. Chill. _ ” 

“ _ Well thanks, now Otabek hates me. Sweet. Bye. _ ” Yuri was too angry to talk to him any longer, but now Yuri has a legitimate reason to hate J.J. Knowing how fast they all liked to gossip, he could only imagine who knew at this point. Leo probably told Guang Hong, who probably told Phichit, who probably told… fuck, Yuri doesn’t even know. It had gotten back to Otabek already in the matter of barely two days. He pointedly ignores his phone dinging and sniffles when Potya jumps up onto his bed with him. He pets her and falls asleep soon after, his heart heavy and eyes wet. 


	3. crawling back to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the last chapter of this piece! please notice the rating change and the added tags... aha... this chapter is very explicit, so be warned.  
> there will definitely be another piece in the series, though i'm not sure how many chapters it will be/when it'll come out. i'm still thinking about how i want to continue on with this--either continue with it being my summer put into words or change it up so it ends well lmao. let me know if you have any suggestions!
> 
> also! sorry it came out later than expected. i'm currently on foreign exchange in japan for the year, and i've been busy so i've had few chances to write without being exhausted. i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yuri Plisetsky feels like 100% trash the next morning. He wakes up, his eyes red-rimmed and a little crusty from falling asleep without wiping his teary face first. 

The first thing he does is check his phone, although he doesn’t really want to. He opens Snapchat to find Otabek’s usual blue or red arrow is now a grey block.  _ What the fuck. _ Otabek actually deleted or blocked him. He doesn’t know which one it is, but personally he doesn’t care anymore. Yuri was more pissed at the fact that their 321-day streak was now  _ gone _ . 

Yuri doesn’t know when he started crying again, but there are tears landing on his leopard-print comforter, and Potya is rubbing her face against his bicep, purring loudly. Yuri takes a picture of Potya, captions it “text me if you need me,” and sends it to his best friends on Snapchat, including Yuuri, Viktor, Mila, and Georgi. Honestly,  _ fuck _ the rest of his streaks. He exits the app,  _ deletes it _ , and gets out of bed, very angrily. 

_ Fuck this, fuck that, _ is all Yuri can think this morning, as he angrily showers, scrubbing his skin and aggressively washing his hair. He feels god-awful, and he can’t help but feel a hatred for himself for fucking  _ everything _ up. Did Otabek really expect him to not tell anyone? It wasn’t like he  _ meant _ to tell J.J.! They both knew they had a dislike for the guy, that now became a burning hatred. He’d only meant to tell Yuuri, because how was he supposed to deal with sucking his best friends dick alone? 

He doesn’t know how long his shower is, but he is still seething as he steps out of the shower and dries off, his music blasting louder than usual. He towels off, wraps a towel around his wet hair, and gets dressed. He decides to blow dry his hair today, because he knows how long the day is going to go by. 

He was right, about the day going by slower than usual. He feels like shit all day long, too, despite doing an extra-long workout that morning and going to ballet practice. 

Ballet does make him feel a little better, however, glad to have the distraction of rising to a challenge and making his usual snide remarks back to other classmates. Lilia, his coach, never goes easy on him, and it’s something he particularly appreciates that day. When he leaves, it’s only half past two in the afternoon, and Yuri dreads going home to have nothing to do, except wallow in his own thoughts. He thinks he’ll probably clean the house again. 

He showers again, sweaty, damp, and gross from exercising, and Yuri follows the same routine from that morning: toweling off, getting dressed, and blow-drying his hair. He even takes the time to braid two strands in the front and pin them back to meet in the middle. Yuri heads back to his room and flops down on the bed, his phone staring up at him from the nightstand. He glares at it as if he could coax out the answer to all of his problems just by staring at it. He debates whether or not he should download Snapchat again and just  _ check _ and delete it again. He decides that that’s what he’ll do. 

Yuri isn’t surprised when his phone floods with notifications immediately after logging back in. He skims the unopened snaps and his heart stutters when he sees that Otabek added him again, and fucking snapped him an hour ago.  _ Fuck. Does he really have the audacity? _

He feels guilty for thinking that, but he thinks he has the right to be angry at Otabek, too, for being immature about handling this issue. However, Yuri fucked up the worst, so he doesn’t think much more of it. He opens everyone else’s snaps, most of them just saying “okay” or “whats wrong?”. He doesn’t answer them, instead opening Otabek’s, a lump in his throat. 

“Hey. I’m sorry for acting like an asshole,” it reads and Yuri’s heart floods with relief. He taps the snap, to see another one. “I was just angry and acted on it and I shouldn’t have.” They are both over pictures of Otabek’s dark room. Yuri is in a rush to reply. 

“no, its ok. i’m sorry otabek. i didn’t mean to hurt you, i promise. i’m sorry.” Yuri doesn’t know what else he can say except for sorry. Yuri feels anxiety rising in his chest and throat as he plays loud music, waiting for Otabek to reply, or even open his snap.  _ What would Yuuri do? Wait. He would probably be having an anxiety attack. Keep yourself together, Plisetsky.  _

Ten long, agonizing minutes pass and Yuri finally gets a reply. He opens it with haste, and  _ of fucking course _ .

“Do you want to hang out?” 

Yuri reads the message at least a dozen times before he taps it away and replies, “sure… what time?” 

“Whenever.” 

The response is fast and Yuri is freaking out. He changes from his sweatpants and hoodie into a pair of leggings and a loose tank top. He wants to feel good appearance-wise because he was already feeling anxious and fucked on the inside. Plus, Yuri has a feeling that Otabek might go back on him saying that “it” wouldn’t happen again. 

“15 mins ok?” he sends to Otabek, heading to the bathroom to put on a smidge of makeup. A little lip balm, a little mascara. He figures it’s normal enough for it to seem like he isn’t trying too hard, when in reality, he is. He wants to be good enough for Otabek. And, just like that night together, he wants to make Otabek want him. Yuri stops his thoughts there before he gets a boner before he has to leave and ride a bike. 

He heads downstairs to his grandpa’s office and steps inside. “Dedulya, I’m heading out to Otabek’s, I might be back late,” he chimes, starting to head back out when his grandpa grunts in affirmation that it was fine. He hurries out of the house but takes his time pedaling to Otabek’s house, wanting some time to collect himself before their night began. He doesn’t know what they’ll be doing--they’ll probably watch a movie, like usual. Will things be awkward? Probably. Yuri doesn’t want them to be, but it’s too late now. Yuri appreciates the quiet of the night as he rides down the street, only a five-minute bike ride to Otabek’s house. 

Yuri remembers when he first met Otabek. They crossed paths at school a few times, and Otabek had always nodded in acknowledgement. However, Otabek had arrived just in time to save Yuri from a flock of girls trying to confess to him. They had gone for a ride on Otabek’s motorcycle, and from there, Otabek had told him he’d moved back and forth from Kazakhstan due to his father’s work. Since then, his dad had a permanent job in Russia. He told Yuri that they had taken ballet together at one point, and that he had always remembered Yuri’s eyes-- they were “the eyes of a soldier”. Yuri thinks that that’s when he started feeling  _ things _ for Otabek. 

Yuri tries to stop the smile from forming on his face, but it’s hard to do when he thinks about Otabek and the memories they’ve made together in their three years of friendship. He bites his lip as he pulls up to Otabek’s house, and snaps him that he has arrived as warning. He goes inside without knocking, as per usual, and heads to Otabek’s room, his nerves starting to come back. He hopes he doesn’t run into Otabek’s sister or parents on the way up.

Yuri lets out a sigh of relief when he arrives at Otabek’s bedroom door, rapping lightly with his knuckles. “Come in,” he hears, Otabek’s voice sounding gruff and really fucking attractive. 

_ Keep it together, Plisetsky,  _ he has to remind himself, again. 

He enters the dark room quietly, anxiety eating away at his insides as he toes his shoes off. “Hey,” he decides to say, with Otabek focused on his laptop, an earbud in, and one out. He’s shirtless, and Yuri is trying not to stare at his perfect body. Good thing the room is only lit by the T.V. screen and Otabek’s laptop.

“Hey,” Otabek says in reply, looking up at him. Yuri feels like combusting.

Yuri sits on the edge of the bed tentatively, unsure of how to act due to the last interactions, both in person and over the phone, they had. “I’m sorry,” Yuri blurts out, looking down at his lap. He can feel Otabek’s eyes on his back. 

He hears Otabek’s laptop shut and get set on the ground, and then Otabek is sitting next to him. “It’s okay. I overreacted and I’m sorry, too.”

“It’s just-- I didn’t mean to hurt me. And I didn’t think you would expect me to deal with what happened all by myself. And why the fuck would I tell J.J., of all people? I meant to send it to Yuuri. I trust him, you know.” Yuri is feeling vulnerable, spilling his thoughts to Otabek, even though he has done it many times before. 

“I know, Yuri. I just… I like my life to be private, and I felt like… like it was something to be kept all to myself. I don’t know. I don’t want to lose you, Yura.”

“I shouldn’t have told anyone in the first place without asking, so I’m sorry, again.” 

They sit together in silence, before Yuri speaks again. “I’m still pissed you lost our streak, though.” 

Otabek’s lips upturn slightly, but his face returns to its usual, indifferent expression. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so immature.”

They sit in silence again. This time, Otabek is the first to break it. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Yuri says, his voice soft as he crawls into Otabek’s bed, snuggling into the comforter. He watches Otabek’s strong body, still shirtless, his bottom half only in a pair of basketball shorts, as he sets up Netflix on his T.V. Yuri sees a movie he wants to watch and Otabek agrees, setting the controller down by the bed before sliding in the covers behind Yuri. Yuri thinks about what this position led to last time. Yuri tries to tell himself that he doesn’t want it to lead there again, but he knows that he’s lying to himself. 

Otabek and Yuri stay quiet as they watch the movie, only talking to make comments on it, and at one point, Otabek slips his arm under Yuri’s head for him to lay on it. Yuri feels warm all over, and he bites his lip hard when Otabek starts to play with his hair. Yuri closes his eyes, his attention no longer on the movie, which is almost over. Yuri hums contentedly, rolling over in Otabek’s arms to nuzzle into his bare chest. 

Once again, Yuri loses his shame and he figures that if he’s going to try anything, he might as well do it whole-heartedly. Plus, it’s hard to ignore Otabek’s half-hard dick pressing against his thigh. 

Yuri and Otabek share a look, and before Yuri can stop himself or his best friend, they’re kissing. Again. Yuri is trying really hard to keep it together. 

Yuri brings a hand up to hold Otabek’s jaw as they kiss, his thumb stroking circles into his smooth, freshly-shaved skin, as Otabek’s own finds itself on his hip. Yuri presses closer to Otabek, their legs intertwining underneath the blankets. It’s chilly in Otabek’s room, he realizes, as he feels his cold feet press to Otabek’s warm calves. Otabek smiles slightly against Yuri’s lips, and then Yuri feels his own tongue pressing against Otabek’s. It’s a different sensation from anything Yuri has felt before. It’s hot, though, and Otabek seems to be enjoying it thoroughly.

Yuri basks in the feeling of their lips moving in sync, their tongues dancing between them as Otabek wraps his arm fully around Yuri’s waist, turning them so Otabek is lying on his back with Yuri on top of him. It’s the same position they made out in as last time. 

They kiss and kiss for what seems like hours, their languidness increasing, but the passion increasing just the same. Otabek’s hands are under Yuri’s shirt, on his back, his fingertips grazing his skin lightly. Yuri has a hand on Otabek’s chest, the other still cupping Otabek’s jaw, occasionally raking through Otabek’s undercut. 

They finally break the kiss when Otabek tugs on Yuri’s shirt, and Yuri allows Otabek to pull it over his head. They resume it and suddenly Otabek is rolling his body into Yuri’s, their hips meeting with a friction that has Yuri’s head spinning. “Fuck,” he mumbles, pulling back again to sit up. He frames Otabek’s hips with his knees, hands roaming over Otabek’s already bare chest. He lets his fingers trail through Otabek’s dark happy trail, and he comes to a stop at Otabek’s waistband. Yuri keeps replaying their last hangout in his mind. He wants to do it again, but he wants more all at once. 

Otabek lifts his hips and Yuri helps him remove his shorts. They go in for another kiss, hips rolling harshly against one another. Yuri’s heart is thumping and he can feel the blush that is already spread across his chest, neck, and face. It’s both from slight embarrassment, but mostly arousal. Otabek tugs at Yuri’s leggings’ waistband, and Yuri nods, lifting all of his weight to his knees so they can remove the tight pants together.

Their clothes are thrown somewhere on the floor, and now both of them are down to their underwear, Yuri looking down at Otabek from where he’s sitting low on his hips. Otabek’s eyes are raking him up and down. “You’re beautiful,” he says, his voice low, and Yuri shudders. 

“Doubt it,” the blond dismisses, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of Otabek’s head. They meet in a steaming kiss and before Yuri can react, Otabek has them flipped over. Yuri instinctively wraps his legs around Otabek’s waist, ankles hooking together. Yuri groans into the Kazakh’s mouth as he grinds down. It goes on for a while, Yuri’s body aching with want and need and pleasure, and the younger can tell Otabek feels the same.

Soon, Yuri pulls on Otabek’s boxers weakly, and Otabek shucks them off with little effort. It’s Yuri’s turn--and then they’re both naked, grinding their hard cocks against each other with no shame from either of them. Yuri can’t help but whimper, but Otabek’s mouth catches them all.

Otabek sits back on his calves a few minutes later, and stares down at Yuri, both of them kissed-out. “Do you want to fuck?” Otabek asks, straight to the point, as always. Yuri is baffled, and all he can get out is a meek, “Sure.” 

Otabek stands from the bed and goes over to the shelf on the opposite wall, reaching up behind books to grab what looks like a bottle of lube and a condom, from Yuri’s perspective. Turns out he was right.

Otabek sits back down on the edge of the bed and Yuri is lying there, panting, legs open for Otabek. It’s quite embarrassing, but honestly, he doesn’t care. He wants this,  _ Otabek _ , more than anything at the moment. “Are you sure, Yuri?” Otabek asks. Yuri nods enthusiastically and Otabek grunts.

He watches as Otabek pops the cap open, coating his index finger generously. Otabek settles himself in between Yuri’s bent legs, and Yuri jerks slightly at the feeling of a finger that isn’t his rubbing around his hole. Yuri is glad he showered twice today. 

Yuri’s breath hitches when Otabek warns him and then pushes his finger in him, slowly, working the tense muscle until it’s relaxed around the elder’s finger. “You’re so good,” Otabek hums when it takes barely time at all to start to warm Yuri up. Yuri covers his mouth with the back of his hand and smiles into it. His cock is throbbing as Otabek slowly starts to push in his middle finger. Yuri can feel some of the lube sliding from Otabek’s finger down onto the sheets beneath them. 

“Fuck,” Yuri groans, unable to contain himself when Otabek starts to really move the two digits. “Fuck, Beka.” 

Otabek smirks slightly and sets a medium pace, his free hand rubbing up and down the outside of Yuri’s thigh. “You’re so beautiful, Yuri, all for me,” he murmurs, his pace speeding up slightly. Yuri’s back arches up off the bed and Otabek stops suddenly, making Yuri whine with lust. It feels so fucking good, especially when it’s not him that is fingering himself.

“Patience, Yura,” Otabek teases, coating a third finger with lube and pushing it into Yuri’s tight hole. 

Otabek isn’t even a full two minutes into prepping him with three fingers before Yuri moans, “Fuck, fuck me already.” Yuri hears Otabek hum in contemplation. “ _ Please, _ ” Yuri begs, and Otabek can’t resist. 

Otabek pulls his fingers out and tears the condom wrapper open, quickly working it over his hard cock. The Kazakh applies extra lube to minimize Yuri’s discomfort before he lines up with Yuri, who is flushed from chest to head. Yuri returns his legs around Otabek’s waist, and Yuri holds his breath in anticipation of Otabek’s cock. He’s thick, and a good length. Above average, Yuri would say. 

And then Otabek is entering Yuri’s tight ass, slowly, but there’s still the initial discomfort of being penetrated. Yuri has never used anything more than four of his dainty fingers, but the pain of the stretch is an odd turn-on for Yuri. Plus, it helps that Otabek prepped him and used an excessive amount of lube to begin with. 

Otabek slow until he bottoms out against Yuri, and they’re both already panting. “Fuck,” Otabek curses, hands on either side of Yuri’s head. “You feel so good,” he mutters, close to Yuri’s ear. It makes the blond shiver. Yuri and Otabek allow a couple of minutes for them to get used to the sensation, and it helps so they don’t immediately orgasm when Otabek starts to finally move. 

He begins slowly, Yuri clutching at Otabek’s shoulders and back. Soon, Yuri whispers, impatiently, “Harder, please,” and Otabek is eager to give Yuri what he wants. Yuri moans loudly, but quickly bites it back, embarrassed at his own voice. Plus, there were other people in the house and he definitely didn’t want them to hear. 

Otabek leans down and kisses Yuri roughly, his pace picking up, and they’re both breathing heavily into each other, and Yuri is gripping Otabek so hard, he feels like he should apologize, but the thought leaves his mind as soon as Otabek’s cock nudges against his prostate. The sensation is familiar, but amplified by the fact that this is Otabek’s dick, thick and insistent against that sweet spot. 

“Fuck! Beka!” Yuri cries out, chest arching flush into Otabek’s.  _ Well, there goes trying to be quiet.  _ “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whimpers, “don’t fucking stop, fucking right  _ there! _ ” 

Apparently the encouragement is well reciprocated by Otabek, as he has a hand wrapped around Yuri’s back, the other firmly pressed against the mattress as he fucks into Yuri roughly. Yuri only moans louder when Otabek is moaning softly into his ear. His voice is deep even when soft, dripping with pleasure that  _ Yuri _ is giving him. That thought makes Yuri grin, his face pressed into Otabek’s neck. 

“Fuck, Beka, I’m gonna come,” Yuri warns, breath coming fast as Otabek relentlessly thrusts. They’re both groaning, and Yuri is almost spasming as he comes--his toes are curled and his chest is heaving as he grips Otabek’s shoulder blades, eyes rolled back. Otabek is grunting as he fucks Yuri through his own orgasm, face twisted slightly and his bottom lip is caught by his teeth. Yuri knows he’s holding back his voice, and he wishes he wouldn’t. However, he’s too blissed out to care at that moment, and Otabek is lying on top of him, sweaty and heavy. 

They lie together in silence, the movie in its closing credits being the only noise besides their panting. Otabek soon pushes himself off of Yuri to fetch a towel and throw away the used condom, and he cleans them both up quietly. “Tired?” Otabek asks teasingly, lying back down next to Yuri.

“Yeah, even though you did all the work,” Yuri laughs, finally moving so he can cuddle into Otabek. He hears a soft chuckle come from the man. He doesn’t want to bring up anything serious, but he knows he’ll have to, sooner or later. He decides for sooner, to get it over with. “Hey, just a suggestion for next time; feel free to pull my hair. Or choke me. Or spank me. I’d enjoy any of those things. And you don’t have to be easy on me.” Yuri was hardly embarrassed to make the suggestions, since he and Beka had already brought up some of their kinks in friendly discussion long before any of this. They knew almost everything about each other. Yuri moves to the edge of the bed quickly to fetch the bottled water Otabek keeps there and takes a drink. He hands it to the Kazakh who also takes a drink. They’re both thirsty from the fucking. 

Otabek hums in contemplation and when Yuri lies back down in Otabek’s arms, he seems all too willing to bring Yuri closer as they cuddle. “I was thinking about it but I didn’t want to do anything too extreme for the first time. Though I definitely will take you up on at least one of those offers next time.” Yuri smiles as if he had won something.

Otabek puts on a movie that they don’t really bother to watch, instead giving all of his attention to Yuri’s hair. It’s sexed out, his braids are coming undone, and Otabek runs his fingers through it, gently combing through the tangles and knots. Yuri’s eyes flutter shut as he burrows closer to his best friend. They relax in quiet, but both of their minds are reeling. 

It stays that way for a while until Yuri can’t handle the silence anymore. He thinks this is the best time to bring up what he needs to. It’s a little less important than what’s  _ really  _ eating him, but knowing for sure will help ease his mind. 

“Beka?” he chimes softly, head on Otabek’s firm, bare chest. 

“Hm?” 

“I thought you were interested in that chick you met at one your gigs. Lana? What happened to that?” Yuri remembers hearing about how cute she was from Otabek, and at that time, it had made him jealous. It wasn’t even that long ago, only a month or so. Still, he didn’t want to fuck anything up further than he already had. 

“She only liked talking to me when she needed something,” Otabek says, hands still combing through Yuri’s hair, slowly. “We don’t talk anymore. Plus, I’ve always thought you were the cutest.” He shrugs casually, as if this was obvious.

The confession makes Yuri gawk and his cheeks turn pink. “You’re lying.” 

“I’m really not,” Otabek laughs. His laugh is so rich, Yuri always loved drawing it out of the man. 

“Whatever you say; I still don’t believe you.”

Otabek chuckles and kisses Yuri softly, and it easily puts the easygoing mood back into a passionate one. Yuri is glad he got that conversation out of the way, though; it had been worrying him that Otabek was just using him. He felt relieved to know that he wasn’t and that Otabek wanted this; wanted him. 

They made out slowly, Yuri smiling when Otabek pulled the blond on top of him again. Yuri wasn’t sure of the time now, but he honestly couldn’t care less. He was having too much fun, revelling in Otabek’s touch and his lips. He couldn’t get enough.

Yuri smirked when he felt Otabek’s growing erection press against his thigh. “Round two?” Yuri teased, gently rubbing his thigh against the Kazakh’s dick. Otabek grunts and bites on Yuri’s bottom lip, earning himself a soft moan of encouragement. Otabek sits up, leaving Yuri sitting in his lap, straddling him. Their kissing is heated now,  _ again, _ and the grinding is a constant back-and-forth rocking of their hips, both boys clearly wanting more from each other. Yuri feels his own cock twitching as Otabek’s tongue presses into his mouth, and Yuri doesn’t care when it’s swiping over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. It’s fucking sexy right now. 

Yuri can barely take anymore when Otabek thrusts his hips up roughly into Yuri’s. “Just fuck me already,” the blond practically demands, and Otabek smirks. The elder quickly brings himself to his knees, Yuri falling out of his lap and onto his back.

“Hands and knees,” Otabek says simply, reaching for the lube. “Yuri, are you clean?” he asks quickly, his voice thick with lust. 

Yuri nods. “I was tested last month,” he clarifies, following Beka’s instructions to get on his hands and knees. Out of the two of them, Otabek was the virgin before tonight. Yuri had only had one other sexual partner, and it only lasted a few months. (As it turned out, Yuri figured out that all of his attraction was to Otabek.) 

“I’m foregoing the condom,” Otabek says, slicking up his cock and his fingers simultaneously. Yuri doesn’t protest and he moans when Otabek starts to prep him again, starting with two fingers. He’s still loose from the first round a mere hour earlier, and Otabek is rougher with him this time around. Yuri is living for it. He rocks his hips back onto Otabek’s digits, moaning when he feels a third enter him. Yuri squeaks when Otabek brushes against his prostate. 

“Just fuck me already,” Yuri whines, wiggling his ass. Otabek smirks. 

“Fine.” Yuri feels Otabek’s fingers leave him and Yuri is breathing heavily in anticipation. He throws his head back when the tip of Otabek’s cock pushes past the tight ring of muscle. 

“Fuck!” Yuri hisses, pleasure already coursing through him again. Otabek was new to this, but he knew what the fuck he was doing and it made Yuri crazy. Otabek teases Yuri as he moves as slow as possible as he pushes all the way into Yuri, grabbing a fistful of the blond strands when the young man starts to fuck himself on Otabek.

“I don’t think so,” Otabek growls, leaning close to Yuri’s ear. He hears Yuri moan. 

_ Fuck, Beka, you’re so fucking sexy when you do that. _

“Fuck me, then,” Yuri complains, having a love-hate relationship with teasing. “Please,” Yuri begs when Otabek doesn’t move, only fisting his hair tighter.

Yuri cries out when Otabek’s first thrust is hard, the slapping sound of Otabek’s hips to Yuri’s ass noticeable. “Fuck, Beka, yes, fuck,” is all Yuri can think about saying. 

Otabek groans, his voice becoming a little more unrestrained each time he lets it out. “Yeah, you fucking like that?” he purrs, giving another hard thrust into the skinny boy on all fours.

“Fuck yes!” Yuri crows, pushing his hips back against Beka’s as his hair is pulled. The pace picks up and Yuri shivers at the sound of Otabek’s moan. He’s too sexy for his own good, his voice reverberating down Yuri’s spine. It goes straight to his already-throbbing cock.

Yuri’s back curves further as Otabek starts to pound ruthlessly into the younger man. He doesn’t know how long it’s been anymore, it feels so good, and Yuri is choking on his moans, his cheek pressed into the mattress, even as Otabek pulls his blond locks. Yuri is cussing up a storm as his prostate is repeatedly hammered. “Fuck, Beka, fuck yes,” he cries, tears of intense pleasure rolling down his face. “Keep going,” he begs, when Otabek starts to slow to check if Yuri is really okay. 

He trusts Yuri to tell him, though, and resumes his harsh pace and roughness. “Fuck, you look so pretty, taking my cock like a bitch in heat,” Otabek says in the moment, but he’s pleased to find that Yuri clenches around his dick and whimpers. The Kazakh moves his free hand from the small of Yuri’s back to his hip, pulling the blond back on his cock as he fucks into him. 

“Fuck! Beka, I’m fucking coming, fuck, holy fuck!” Yuri cries out and Otabek grunts and moans in time with Yuri as they come together for the second time that night. Otabek is panting, his chest shining with sweat as he lets himself soften inside of Yuri. 

Yuri’s body is shaking sporadically with the aftershock of orgasm and Otabek is slightly concerned. Yuri pants, “I’m fine. Just… that was amazing. You’re really fucking good at this.” 

Otabek laughs softly and thanks Yuri, slowly sliding out of him, trying not to make a mess. He can’t help but find that the view he has is undeniably erotic; Yuri’s face in the mattress, his ass up, filled with his cum that is starting to dribble out of him. Otabek has to look away before he gets another hard on. 

Yuri collapses onto his stomach, letting Otabek clean him up again. They lie together for a while, Yuri scratching Otabek’s chest and stomach lightly while his best friend plays with his hair again. He claims he has to fix it since he’s the one who messed it up. Yuri doesn’t know how much time has passed when his stomach growls loudly. 

He’s famished, and it’s probably really late, but he doesn’t want to go home yet, nor does he want to leave the bed. “Beka,” Yuri groans. “I’m hungry. Feed me.” 

Otabek laughs as he gets up and pulls on a pair of sweatpants. “You’re needy tonight.” 

“That’s what happens when you fuck me twice in a night.” 

“Fine, fine, I think there’s leftover pizza if my sister didn’t eat it all,” Otabek says. “You have to get dressed though.” 

“Deal.” Yuri gets out of bed, albeit a little reluctantly, and digs through Otabek’s clothes to pull on a pair of really loose sweats, as he’s not in the mood to try and get his jellified legs back into tight leggings. He pulls on his own shirt, though, and follows Beka down to the kitchen. 

The house is dark and quiet, filled with sleeping residents. Yuri feels his face flush in embarrassment. The whole house probably heard them. Otabek doesn’t seem to care. 

Otabek switches on the kitchen light and opens the fridge, grinning when he pulls out a box of leftover pizza. “Score.”

“Thank God, I’m famished,” Yuri groans, digging into the box eagerly. They stand around the counter, eating pizza in the dim light. Yuri glances at the clock and has to do a double-take. 3:43 A.M. 

_ Fuck, Dedulya is going to be pissed. Oh well. I’m already here this late, might as well stay as long as I can.  _

They talk quietly for a little bit and Yuri catches sight of a box of donuts sitting behind Otabek. “Beka, donuts,” he snaps, smirking when Otabek pulls them around. He opens the box and Yuri takes two glazed rings, despite having had already eaten two slices of pizza. Beka takes two as well. They eat together in silence and Yuri watches in disgust as Beka pulls out the half-gallon of milk from the fridge and drinks straight from it. 

“You’re disgusting,” Yuri says, both seriously and joking. 

“Who the fuck eats donuts without milk?” Otabek retorts. Yuri glares and puts his plate in the sink. 

“At least use a glass, you nasty.”

“Waste of water.” Otabek puts the last two pieces of pizza back in the fridge along with the milk and Yuri thinks that he could get used to this.

They head back upstairs, where Yuri quickly undresses and delves into the bed, sheets and comforter strewn everywhere from the careless fucking. 

Otabek laughs and gets back into bed with him, turning on the lamp next to his bed, since the T.V. timed out from inactivity. 

Yuri cuddles close to his best friend, sighing happily when he is met with light rubbing. It’s comforting and Yuri is exhausted, but he doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to spend as much time with Otabek as he can. 

They talk for a while, and they make out lazily in between topics. Yuri’s eyes widen when he realizes that Otabek is hard,  _ again _ . “Jesus, Beka, you’re insatiable.”

“I didn’t work out today,” he says, as if that explained it all. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Normally, I work out and it tires me out so  _ this  _ doesn’t happen,” Otabek clarifies. “So not working out, plus making out with you is a bad combination. I could go all day.” He’s smirking and Yuri is  _ quaking.  _ Otabek is so sexy. 

“I bet you could. We’ve already practically made it through the night.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe,” Yuri smirks. 

“You’re on,” Otabek laughs, pulling Yuri close and kissing him while smiling. Yuri is laughing against his lips, sitting in Otabek’s lap.

“Can I ride you?” Yuri asks against his lips. Otabek nods, and they’re both already half hard. Yuri pulls back and situates himself in between Otabek’s legs first, wanting to feel his cock in his mouth again. 

Yuri helps Beka remove his sweatpants and licks his lips all the while staring Otabek straight in the eyes. Otabek laced his fingers in Yuri’s hair, keeping it out of his eyes, now that his braids were completely gone from the night’s escapades. 

Yuri is experimental again, tracing a vein with the tip of his tongue on the underside of Otabek’s cock. He can feel the man under him shiver, and it’s encouraging as he slips the head into his mouth. The weight of his dick is heavy on his tongue, and Yuri likes it. He keeps a hand wrapped delicately around the base, the other finding the toned muscle of his thigh.

Otabek moans softly and is actively trying not to fuck Yuri’s mouth. Yuri is humming around his cockhead, tongue swirling around it, and Otabek is fucking loving it. “Fuck, Yuri, you’re good with your mouth.” 

Yuri smirks and pulls away to say, “I know,” and quickly resumes. He takes his time, wanting to show Otabek how good he could be. 

He takes more of Otabek’s cock, sucking and tonguing at it. He pulls away to dip his head down, licking softly at his sac. It makes Otabek’s breath hitch and Yuri is eager to explore. “Fuck, Yuri,” he hears, but he keeps going, pressing his tongue flat and dragging it all over. Otabek’s hips lift slightly. 

Yuri returns to sucking his cock, taking him as deep as he could, which is over half, and sucks harshly. “Let me fuck you,” Otabek breaths out, his voice gruff and just how Yuri loves it. He pulls away and grabs the lube quickly, spreading the cold gel over his own fingers. Otabek can’t keep his away from him as Yuri fucks himself open with his fingers. “You’re so fucking sexy.” 

Yuri flashes his best friend a grin and pulls his fingers out of himself when he thinks himself ready. He coats Otabek’s cock in lube, laughing softly when the cold gel makes the tan man jump. 

Yuri straddles his waist and lines himself up easily, slowly dropping his body so he can sheath Otabek’s cock in his ass. He moans loudly as he lowers himself all the way. The discomfort lasts only a minute before Yuri is aching to get some movement going. Otabek is biting his lip, his head against the wall behind him. Yuri starts to bounce up and down and it has Otabek practically begging for more. Yuri can get used to this.

“You like that, Beka?” he moans into his ear, riding his cock with confidence.

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Beka groans. Yuri moans into Beka’s ear before licking a line down his jaw, making the elder thrust his hips up into Yuri. It has the blond crying out again. Otabek settles his hands on Yuri’s ass, groping as the pleasure builds as a heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Yuri doesn’t expect it when Otabek quickly switches their position so Yuri is lying on his back with Otabek on top of him. Yuri doesn’t complain, however, when Otabek starts fucking into him roughly. They’re moaning together for who knows how long and Yuri grins when a hand wraps around his throat, if only for a brief moment. It’s enough to make Yuri shiver with a lust he had never experienced. 

Yuri has his first ever dry orgasm that night, and though it’s a different sensation, it’s just as intense., if not more. Yuri’s eyes shut tightly and his mouth opens, though there is no sound, just a gasping for breath. 

Otabek is grunting, and sweating, again, as his pace is fucking godly, and  _ God, where the fuck did his stamina come from? _ and he’s coming inside of Yuri once again. Yuri is shaking from the night’s events, all finally crashing on him.

Otabek looks just the same, his body sagging with exhaustion. Otabek pulls out and cleans them up, and they’re cuddling once more. Yuri checks his phone, and gapes when he sees that it’s almost five in the morning. 

“That was lovely,” Yuri says, his voice rough, as he rests his head on Otabek’s chest. Otabek nods.

“Next time you should really spank me, though.”

“Next time,” Otabek repeats, as though it’s confirmation that he will. They are quiet, but Yuri knows that he has to ask  _ the question _ before he leaves or falls asleep.

“Hey, Beka?” Yuri starts, his voice noticeably quieter and less bold and daring than it had been the entire night. Otabek looks down at him, eyebrow quirked.

“Hm?”

Yuri braces himself and he sits up slightly so he’s no longer resting his head on the firm chest. “What are we?”

Silence.

_ Fuck, I probably fucked up again, shit, he probably doesn’t even like me-- _

“Friends with benefits?”

Oh. Yuri expected something along those lines, but for some reason, it hurts more than he likes. “Okay,” he says, though he’s not really okay with it. It’ll have to do, though, because he loves Beka, and would rather keep him in his life as a friend with benefits than not have him at all.

“I mean, Yuri, I just… you’re leaving soon.” 

“I know.” And he did. But they’d been friends for almost three goddamn years, and if they entered a relationship now, it’s not like anything would change… 

“Okay.” 

There’s a silence again, but this one is different from all the rest they had shared that night. It’s almost unbearable. 

“Beka, it’s past five. I should probably go,” Yuri grumbles, though he doesn’t want to leave for the night. He wants to share Beka’s bed.

“Okay, Yuri.” Otabek joins the blond in standing up; Yuri gets dressed while Otabek fixes the sheets and makes his bed. “Looks like I’ll actually have to change the sheets,” Otabek jokes, and Yuri laughs softly. He can get over the awkwardness that has just hit them.

Yuri grabs his phone and smiles at Beka. “I guess I’ll be going now.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Otabek says, and Yuri is remembering the other night. They go downstairs together and at the door, Otabek envelopes Yuri into a hug that Yuri is more than happy to return. 

Yuri pulls back first and looks up at his best friend. Otabek grins lazily, sleepiness clear in his features. Yuri can’t help but smile into the kiss they share. It’s long and not rushed. Yuri is sad to see it end.

“Goodnight, Beka.”

“Goodnight, Yura.” 

And Yuri leaves without looking back, despite how much he wants to. He leaves with the promise of next time, and with a hope that maybe this won’t end as badly as he first thought.

 


End file.
